Digimon Battlers
by Chihaya-chan
Summary: Digital union is a place where tamer and digimon gets along, one day a evil virus skrikes...
1. Chapter 1: To the Digital world

**A Digimon Seasonal Crossover. Seasons are: 2, 3, 4 ,&7. I do not own digimon. I just own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: To the Digital world**

After all the hard battle for the digidestines, It became a new beginning. One bright day, a boy called Winter found a note. It had strange letters, and beside the note, there was an egg.

'What is this?' He thought. Winter brought the egg home with the note. He read the note: The Tamer union is needing more digidestine Digitalworld awaits you.

'I really don't get what this thing is saying.' Winter thought. Then suddenly the egg started to crack. There, came out a Dracomon.

"What in the world is that?" The boy was so amazed.

"I'm Dracomon, a Digimon, of course!" The dragon explained.

"Oh I'm Winter… Also why are you here?" Winter asked.

"To take you to the digital world!" Dracomon said.

"Wait, where is that place?" Winter asked.

"Close your eyes, then…" Dracomon said. Winter closed his eyes. Somehow, Dracomon made a port with something, pushed Winter, and he followed him as well.

"You can open your eyes now!" Dracomon said. The boy was just in front of a building.

"Where am I?" Winter asked.

"You are in the Digitalworld, Tamer Union." A girl with orange hair and ponytail explained.

"Rika, do you think he is…" A fox looking Digimon asked.

"I think." Rika guessed.

"So,this is the digitalworld?" Winter asked.

"You're right." A boy with blondish hair with a white hat answered.

"T.K, wouldn't you have to talk to the Chief? I mean he is a new kid." An orange cute creature said.

"You are right Patamon." T.K agreed.

"I guess you should follow that Platinum-ranked boy." Rika told winter.

"What do you mean?" Winter asked.

"Ranks shows how advanced you are. You will learn that later." Rika explained.

"Okay, then let's go, um… Dracomon!" Winter told the dragon.

"Hey, here he comes!" Patamon said.

"Sorry We're late!" Dracomon said.

"It is Okay. So you are new here, am I right?" The teen year boy with brown short hair asked.

"Y… yes sir! I am!" Winter said nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous. Still, today is the coliseum match. Would you like to come?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" Winter said.

" Just call me by my name, Keith." The chief said then went.

"Whew! I thought you would get scolded!" Dracomon teased.

"Hey!" Winter shouted.

"T.K, where is the coliseum?" Winter asked.

"Sorry, I have to hurry till there! Ask Koichi. He is a Digimon doctor with Joe!" T.K explained then ran off.

Winter walked for a while, then finally found the nurse room.

"Hi! May I help you? My name is Kari." The girl with Short brown hair and lavender skirt and pink shirt asked.

"I am looking for Koichi." Winter said.

"Okay." Kari answered, "Come in!"

"Winter, don't get nervous this time!" Dracomon warned.

"Winter Hoshino come in." A voice called his name.

"How did that person even know my last name?" Winter asked. He went in.

"So, what do you need?" The boy with short dark blue hair with grey jeans and green sleeves on top of his red shirt asked.

"Um… where is the coliseum?" Winter asked. Koichi sighed.

"Look, Koichi was so stressed out thanks to Joe using him like his servant, and this is his only free day!" An green marine creature with orange fins scolded at him.

"Just tell me the direction." Winter told him.

"Go straight left from this room. Go into the port if you see one." Koichi told him.

"Thanks!" Winter answered, and then went to the direction Koichi told him to go.

"Hey Dracomon, looks like the kids here are like my age! They seem to be in seventh grade!" Winter told him.

"You will see others that are way older than you, like Joe!" Dracomon explained.

"I see the port!" Winter said. He went on top, and was automatically transported to the coliseum.

"Cool!" Winter and Dracomon said at the same time.

"Hey Winter! You are just in time!" T.K said.

"Well, just watch our team winning those Moonlights!" Rika told him.

"Team Sunshine always won!" Patamon explained.

"Cool! I will cheer hard for you!" Winter said. Suddenly there was an announcement: "THE NEXT ROUND IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! T.K AND KOJI PLEASE COME TO THE BATTLE FIELD!"

"Oh no! I rememer Koji is the same rank as T.K, and he is a strong one." Rika said.

"Wish me luck." T.K told them.

"I will!" Winter said.

"Oh Winter, I almost forgot to give you this!" Rika gave winter a Crimson device. He put it on his arm like others did.

"That is a digivice. You can digivolve Digimons with that." Rika explained.

"Thank you!" Winter said.

* * *

In the battle field, T.K prepared his gold and white Digivice.

"Ready, Patamon?" T.K asked.

"Yeah!" Patamon said. Then there was a boy with ponytail and bandana with a grey long sleeve and blue jeans.

"T.K, be ready to lose!" Koji told him.

"You too Patamon!" A Dark blue Patamon teased.

"You will be the one who loses!" T.K said.

"Now, let the battle begin!" The announcer said.

Patamon digivolved to Seraphimon, and Tsukaimon, the blue Patamon, digivolved to MoonMelleniumon. They got a rough battle.

* * *

"That's it T.K! You can beat him!" Rika cheered.

"Beat the opponent up!" Dracomon cheered as well.

"Rika, Koji looks like Koichi." Winter said.

"Isn't it obvious? Koji is the younger twin of Koichi!" Rika explained.

"I can't believe it!" Winter said to himself.

"T.K will lose, just like the last time. Koji trained hard to finally win. We all did, and this is the day we will defeat Team Sunshine." A boy with yellowish hair and White sleeves on top of his grey shirt, grey knee length shorts as well.

"Stop that Yuu! T.K and I have been training hard too! Your sister was defeated by Taiki, so we are having advantage!" Rika explained.

"Yeah, like you are still Silver rank, while I am now Gold rank." Yuu told her.

"What? You passed silver rank?" Rika asked.

" Any problem?" Yuu asked.

"Still, Your Digimon can only be an Ultimate!" Rika argued.

"Let's see if you can defeat me in the next round." Yuu said, then went.

"Um…Rika, Koji is winning!" Winter said.

"WHAT?" Rika saw the screen T.K's Seraphimon was losing.

"Come on T.K! You can defeat him!" Rika cheered. Even though, Seraphimon lost.

"It can't be! T.K lost again!" Rika said.

" I think now it depends on you, Rika." Keith said, "It is the final round, and it is a draw."

* * *

Rika swallowed. She went to the battle field. Sakuyamon and Twarmon had a big fight, but Sakuyamon lost.

"I'm sorry. Still, it looks like there is a new member in the opponent's team." Rika said.

"Then, Winter, you must defeat the opponent." Keith said.

"Yes sir. I will try." Winter said.

* * *

He went up to the battle field. Then a girl with red long hair with black skirt and grey top also came up.

"Dracomon, I wish you luck." Winter said.

"Demidevimon, we must win this!" The girl said to a bat looking creature.

"Sure, Vita I will win." The bat answered.

" Let the battle begin!"

The battle between rookies lasted long, and finally, Dracomon got his victory.

"We won!" Winter said happily.

"Hey, it was a nice battle with you, Winter." Vita told him.

"I enjoyed too, Vita." Winter agreed.

* * *

Back at the Tamer Union...

"Wow! I can't believe that it was a draw!" Winter said.

"Rika, T.K, both of you were awesome in the field." Dracomon said.

"Thanks." Rika replied softly.

"I guess, It is now time to go to the tamer home. Winter, there is one bed that is empty. Rika and I have to share the space, and you can sleep in my room. Still, don't even go to Rika's room, okay?" T.K told Winter.

"Okay." Dracomon and Winter answered at the same time.

Somewhere in the forbidden maze, an evil Digimon was waiting to be born again…

* * *

** Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. Also, now do anyone have an idea for Takuya, Tommy, J.P, and Zoe's Digimon? I don't mind if it is not a rookie. I just like it any level.**


	2. Chapter 2: Grimmon's Challenge Part 1

**Chapter 2: Grimmon's Challenge Part 1**

In the Tamer home, the three digidestines were talking with each other.

"So, T.K, do Rika and Yuu get along bad since they met?" Winter asked.

"Yeah. Taiki said he never knew Yuu argued that harsh." T.K replied.

"What about you and Koji?" Dracomon asked.

"Well, Rika never gets along with Yuu, but T.K and Koji gets quite well together." The fox explained.

"Renamon, I was going to explain him." Rika told the fox.

"I think Vita and I will get quite well together." Winter said.

"Just, don't think about the Moonlights. Their chief is strong too." Rika said.

"Really?" Winter asked.

"Yeah. Her Dianamon almost defeated Keith's Apollomon!" Patamon said.

"Hey, Dracomon, how do you know this place like you have been here?" Winter asked.

"I'm not sure. I really don't remember about my past, you see." Dracomon explained.

"Well, I think you are great. You were so strong out in the battle field!"

"Thanks! Still, I hope I can digivolve like the others." Dracomon said.

"Don't worry, digivolution takes time!" Patamon cheered the dragon up.

"Okay, now let's go to bed. We can't be awaken all night!" Rika said.

"Come on! I an still hyper here!" Winter complained.

"I have an idea, there is an area that is only opened at night. we can explore there!" T.K told them.

"Fine, I'm in." Rika agreed.

"I am obviously in!" Winter said.

"Okay, then we have to go out quietly." T.K told them. The others nodded.

* * *

In the labyrinth, the evil creature was waiting for his first victim to free him. He had already planned everything after he was un-sealed.

* * *

The three kids warped to the Dark Labyrinth. Then, other three kids came to the labyrinth as well.

"Did you follow us? If you were, stop it!" Rika told Yuu. Yuu ignored Rika.

"So, Koji, did you come here because someone didn't wanted to sleep?" T.K asked whispering.

"Isn't it obvious? Vita said she can stay up the whole night!" Koji explained.

"So Rika, don't always blame me!" Yuu told Rika.

"Hmph." Rika just hated when Yuu just teaches her about stuff.

"So, where are we starting? There are three paths we can take!" Winter said exited.

"Then, lets split up to groups! That will be the easiest." Vita said.

"Then, Vita and I will go together!" Winter said.

"I will go with Koji." T.K said.

"T.K! Why don't you go with Yuu instead? You know I don't get well with him!" Rika scolded.

"Because both of you have to get along." Patamon said.

"Fine!" Rika replied frustrated.

"So, are we going to do something when we get lost?" Yuu asked.

"We will message each other, and we can also know the location by using the digivices." T.K said.

"Okay, then let's go!" Winter announced. So the kids separated.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deepest part in the labyrinth, a girl with long purple hair, black jacket, and fuchsia skirt was at the end of the labyrinth.

"Ran... please be careful." A purple beast dragon, Dorumon told her.

"Okay." Ran replied. She came closer to the end, and she saw an orb. When she touched the orb, a black dragon with orange wings, a cannon, and a sword was unsealed.

* * *

T.K and Koji walked carefully in the labyrinth. For some weird reason, there were no wild digimon. That put them in nerves. When they came to the end, Winter and Vita was there.

"It was so strange. There weren't any digimon here." Tsukaimon said.

"At least we were safe." Dracomon said. Then they heard some argument going.

"I think Rika and Yuu argued while exploring." Patamon said.

"If Damemon actually teases Renamon, He might be torn into pieces!" Dracomon said.

"Or maybe Renamon will be beaten up by that steel head." Demidevimon said.

"So did you two found any enemies?" Winter asked.

"Of course we did." Rika said.

"What was it?" Vita asked.

"Him!" Rika said pointing to Yuu.

"Her!" Yuu said pointing to Rika.

"Calm down!" Damemon said.

"Rika, you must chill out!" Renamon told her partner.

"So, are you guys ready to go in there?" Patamon asked. The other nodded. Then, they went in.

* * *

When the kids came to the deepest area of the labyrinth, they saw a girl, Ran standing beside a black strong looking digimon.

"Guys, I think the enemy you were talking about was that dragon!" Damemon said.

"So I think it is our time to battle that guy!" Rika said.

"Let me see his information." Yuu said, " Grimmon, unknown species, virus type, and champion level."

"Only a champion? We can defeat him faster than any other tamers can!" Koji said. Still, suddenly Grimmon launched orbs to Patamon, Tsukaimon, Damemon, and Renamon.

"Now your digimon can't be a mega. You will have to train again." Ran said.

"Wait. You are human. Why are you working for him?" Vita asked. Ran didn't answer.

"Still, Patamon, time for armor digivolution!" T.K said.

"Right! Patamon armor digivolve too... Pegasusmon!" Patamon armor digivolved.

"What the! T.K, you didn't tell me your digimon can do that!" Rika said.

"I can't believe it! Armor digivolution?" Winter said amazed.

"Then, now it is my turn for more surprises!" Koji said, " Execute! Spirit evolution! Lobomon!"

"What is going on? Koji! You could be a digimon?" Yuu asked.

"Still, now what can we do?" Vita asked.

"I'm glad I brought an extra digimon!" Yuu said.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked.

"Damemon! Superstarmon! Digi Cross!"

"Cross up Damemon!" Suddenly Yuu's partner digicrossed and had a star sheld and extra weapons.

"Cool!" Winter said.

"Then, Digi Modify! WarGreymon claws activate!"

"Wow! They are so awsome! I hope I can help too!" Winter said.

"Then, let me digivolve!" Dracomon said.

"But how?" Winter asked.

"Maybe use our digivices!" Vita said.

"You are right!" Demidevimon replied.

"Then, Dracomon, digivolve!" Winter used his digivice, then a red light shined covered Dracomon, the the dragon digivolved into Cordramon, a blue dragon.

"Demidevimon, it is your turn! Digivolve!" Vita used her digivice and her partner digivolved to Porcupamon, a puppet looking digimon with razor sharp metal thorns.

"Now, give up grimmon! it is six againts one!" T.K shouted. Still, Grimmon didn't move.

"Oh yeah? Then We will have to attack!" Lobo said, and attacked him with his sword. Grimmon telepoted then attacked Lobomon from the back.

"Are you okay?" Yuu asked.

"He will be fine! Renamon! you know what to do!" Rika said.

"Right!" Renamon attacked with the WarGreymon claws. Again, Grimmon avoided the attack and attacked Renamon.

"Are you okay?" Rika asked.

"He's strong. Well will have to give it all we've got!" Yuu told Rika.

"I don't know if we will defeat him! He somehow can use any digimon's moves" Vita said lookking at Grimmon's information from her digivice.

"Are you serious?" Lobomon asked.

"Koji! Then should I actually use that move?" Tsukaimon asked. Lobomon nodded.

"Dark mag. square!" Then suddenly a mag. square appeared on the bottom of grimmon, then it weakened him. Still, it didn't last long for him to get out of it.

"He actually broke through that attack?" Yuu said surprised. Then out of nowhere, hundreads of wild digimon surrounded them.

"Hey girl! Answer me! Are you working for him be cause he forced you to?" Vita asked Ran.

"I don't care what you say! Now go away and leave me alone!" Ran shouted.

"Uh, Vita?" Porcupamon called.

"What?" Vita asked.

"Winter and Coredramon is in trouble!" Porcupamon replied. When the girl looked at Winter he was surrounded by bunch of wild digimons.

* * *

Will the kids be able to defeat Grimmon?

* * *

**I had trouble finding another Digivolution for Demidevimon, and I finally found Porcupamon. I hope this story is going well, and I just hope it does. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Grimmon's Challenge Part 2

**Chapter 3: ****Grimmon's Challenge Part 2**

The tamers were in the biggest trouble. Everyone were surrounded by wind digimons and they might lose all their strength before the defeated all.

"Now what? We will get defeated before we defeat him!" Rika said frustrated.

"I just hope I can do something!" T.K said. Then Grimmon suddenly attacked Lobomon, and he de-spirit evolved.

"Koji! Are you okay?" Yuu asked.

"I'm fine!" Koji replied.

"Is there anything we can do to defeat all of these wild digimons?" Vita asked.

"Well, I think I defeated the ones who were surrounding me!" Winter said.

"How?" Rika asked.

"I had an item in my digivice. Then winter too the item out. It was a small disck looking memory.

"That's it! We can power up our digimon with the power up disk!" Yuu said.

"Still, do you think we will have enough to defeat all of them?" Rika asked.

"I am sure. The power up disk lasts quite long." Yuu explained.

* * *

"Okay, if you think you are so smart, how do you know we have enough, and how do you know that it lasts long?" Rika argued. Before this could turn into a Rika VS Yuu argumentTsukaimon weakens it with his attack."

"Good idea Koji!" T.K agreed.

"Then, is everyone ready?" Rika asked.

"Yeah!" The others answered. So the tamers used up all the power up disk they had weather it powered up attack, speed, or defense. Finally they defeated the last wild digimon.

"I guess that leaves for us to only defeat that black dragon creep!" Coredramon said. Then suddenly, he vanished, and prepared a cannon attack from the back.

"Guys! He is going to launch it!" Porcupamon said.

"We are finnished if we get hit by that!" Damemon said.

"Omega the Fusion!" Suddenly Omega Shoutmon blocked the attack. Unfortunately, Grimmon escaped with Ran. Then Taiki, a legend tamer came running.

"Taiki!" Yuu called. When Taiki came he seemed angry.

"What are you doing here? You know only legend tamers can come here! And I can't believe you actually spoted Grimmon. What happened?" Taiki asked.

"You see, one of our member couldn't sleep so we came here to explore and... we're sorry." Rika apologized.

"I will keep this thing a secrect from the chiefs, but don't do this again." Taiki said.

"Yes sir." The kids replied. Then they got out of the area.

* * *

In Winter's tamer home...

"Ugh! I am so tired after that battle!" Winter said exhausted.

"Now, lets have some sleep, then do to the digimon hospital tomorrow to check if our digimon is okay." T.K said.

"Hospital? I hate hospital!" Dracomon said.

"Don't worry. It won't kill you or something." Patamon said.

"I think we should rest now." Renamon said.

"Fine." Rika said.

"Alright." Winter said.

* * *

In Vita's tamer home...

"Today was very exiting! I can't believe we actually defeated all those digimons!" Vita said.

"I enjoyed the exploring!" Demidevimon said.

"Still, I thought we were toast, when Taiki caught us." Yuu said.

"At least he promised to not tell to the chief." Damemon said.

"But, I think that Grimmon will start giving the digital world a big disaster." Koji said.

"No need to worry! We will kick his tail sooner or later!" Tsukaimon said.

"So now let's take a long rest since tomorrow is a free day to the Tamers." Yuu said.

"Sure." Vita agreed.

* * *

"So Taiki, are you serious Grimmon is unsealed?" Kiriha asked.

"Yeah Taiki and I saw it!" Shoutmon replied.

"Then we must destroy it." Kiriha said.

"You are right." Taiki agreed.

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter short. Feel free to review. I like taking time to see the reader's suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunted Mansion in the City

**Chapter 4: Hunted Mansion in the City**

The next morning, Winter smelled something delicious. Dracomon also woke up by the smell.

"Rika, T.K! What is this smell?" Winter asked running up to the kitchen. But then he saw Yuu.

"What are you doing here?" Winter asked.

"Any problem of a Moonlight being in your home?" Yuu asked.

"If Rika spots you she'll uh you know." Dracomon said.

"Don't worry. T.K and Rika are in the hospital. I saw them taking Dracomon at midnight." Yuu replied.

"So, I'm okay!" Dracomon said relieved.

"Stop fooling around." Damemon said. Then, they heard footsteps.

"Winter, did you have to wait for us too long?" Winter heard Rika's voice.

"Yuu! Damemon! Hide!' Dracomon whispered. So Yuu ran and went into a room. Winter gasped. He was in Rika's room!

"Yuu! That is Rika's..." Before winter finished the sentence, T.K and Rika came in.

"Winter, to who were you talking?" T.K asked.

"Um, to myself!" Winter made an excuse.

"Well, and did you prepare the food?" Rika asked going into her room.

"Rika!" Winter called efore she entered her room.

"What? Do any of the Moonlight sneak to a Sunlight's Tamer Home?" Dracomon asked stupidly.

"Of course not! I mean, unless they do to spy or for fun." Rika responded.

"What about for preparing breakfast?" Winter asked.

"Then, just a sec." Rika said annoyed. She rapidly entered her room, then opened her closet.

"Just as I suspected... What are do doing here Yuu?" Rika shouted at him.

"Didn't anyone teach you to be kind to visitors?" Yuu asked.

"Didn't anyone teach you to not come into people's house without an invitation?" Rika asked angrily.

"You at least have to thank me of doing the laundry and cooking for you." Yuu told her.

"I'm calling your members." Rika said then used her digivice to contact Koji.

"Koji here. Rika? What's up?" Koji asked.

"Can you ever tell your stupid ally and that chunk of metal to not sneak into our room? This is like the tenth time this happened!" Rika scolded. Then Yuu steped in to the conversation.

"Rika, You know how painfull is to sleep with Koji? I mean he always tells me to sleep on the floor, and stuff like that. Also he never wakes up to see me going somewhere. He always wake up late. " Yuu told the girl.

"Yuu did you have to spill things in front of a girl?" Koji asked annoyed. Then T.K suddenly changed subjects.

"Guys, why don't we go to the Digital City and have some fun there instead of arguing with each other?" T.K asked.

"That is fine with me." Rika said.

"I will come soon. Wait for me in the city. I will ask Vita if she will like to come." Said Koji, then cut of the call.

"So, is that city fun?" Winter asked.

"It is the best place in the whole digital world!" Patamon said.

"There are arcades, games, and lot of food from the human world!" Damemon said.

"Then I am coming!" Winter said.

"Me too!" Dracomon agreed.

* * *

At the city, Koji and Vita were already there.

"Wow, you guys came fast!" Damemon said.

"We just came." Tsukaimon replied.

"Still, don't you guys think here is too quiet?" T.K asked.

"Yeah. I agree." Rika said.

"And look." Yuu said pointing to a big mansion.

"Do you think this is caused by Grimmon?" Winter asked.

"Maybe." Koji said.

"Then lets check it out." Renamon said.

"Still... guys, I will wait outside." Vita said.

"Why?" Yuu asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I am actually allergic to ghosts." Vita explained.

"Be brave and take a risk." Koji said.

"I'm serious! I am afraid of hunted places." Vita explained.

"Don't worry. You have Winter!" Yuu said. Winter and Vita blushed.

"What are you talking about? I'm not his girlfriend or anything. We are just friends!" Vita said blushing.

"Still, it is dangerous to be alone outside. Just stay together." Rika said.

"O...okay..." Vita answered still scared.

* * *

Inside the mansion, it was way darker than any night.

"Okay, lets just go out, and plan through this!" Vita said.

"Come on V. Be brave!" Winter told her.

"Vita, I will be protecting you!" Demidevimon said.

"Thanks." Vita replied. The kids explored carefully and quietly. They walked for an hour, but it seemed like they were walking in circles.

"You know what? I think we are going around the same place over and over again." Rika said.

"Don't tell me that here is a place where there is an entrance but no exit!" Winter said.

"Don't even talk about it!" Vita said afraid.

"Well, there must be a place that we didn't search carefully." Yuu said.

"Then why don't we split up?" Damemon said.

"No way I'm doing that!" Vita said afraid.

"There has to be a better idea." Renamon suggested.

"Then, should we check out the walls?" Patamon asked. Then when Rika touched a wall, her hand could go in.

"Guys! I think I found it!" Rika cried.

"Good job Rika!" Winter told her.

"Then prepare guys. We don't know what is waiting for us." Koji warned.

"Okay." Yuu agreed.

* * *

The kids went in, then they saw a chest.

"Do any of you want to open it?" Damemon asked.

"Well, uh.. lets' Yuu open it!" Rika said.

"Fine!" Yuu said confidently. When he opened the chest, he found a digiegg.

" Wow! A digiegg was in there?" Patamon asked.

"You know what guys, I think here was a new arcade in the city." Tsukaimon said.

"Wait. Then we entered with no tickets?" Koji asked.

"How do you know?" Winter asked.

"Well, somehow this was a very safe place, also the city is covered in a barrier so Grimmon won't do any harm." Tsukaimon replied.

"Then I guess... we won the arcade!" Dracomon said.

"With out permission?" Winter asked.

"Don't worry." Suddenly a girl came with a cutemon and a Dorulumon.

"Akari!" Yuu said surprised.

"This was for free anyway. So you can keep the egg." Akari replied.

"You win kyu!" Cutemon said.

"Then, I get to keep this egg?" Yuu asked.

"Well, you found it, you keep it." Akari told him.

"All right! I guess now I have my third digimon!" Yuu said proudly.

"Man, how come he always get more than one digimon?" Ria asked.

"Who was the one that told me to open it?" Yuu asked.

"I think Rika is jealous of Yuu." Demidevimon said.

"Also, when are we going to get out of this place?" Vita asked.

"Now!" Winter responded.

"That's good." Vita said in a relief.

* * *

"Okay, tomorrow I guess you will have your first quest, Winter. So be prepared." Rika warned.

"Why don't you be prepared to not be the lowest rank? Winter and Vita might pass silver before you ger to gold rank!" Yuu teased.

"Argh, when I see you in my room again, I will totally squash you!" Rika argued.

"Okay, lets just go and forget about the argument." Koji said.

"Fine." Yuu replied. So the tamers went to their own Tamer Homes, and Yuu got a new ally. Who will be the digimon that hatches?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am trying to put most of the original Digimon Charaters in the story. I will try to include everyone even if they have small roles. Guess who will be the digimon that hatches!**


End file.
